(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life
"(I've Had) The Time Of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancers The dancers resemble Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley respectively. P1 P1 wears a long yellow dress with a red band in the middle of her skirt. She has short brown hair in bangs and she wears a pair of red high heels. P2 P2 has short brown hair. He wears a red suit and long black pants; both are separated by a single brown leather belt. He wears a pair of yellow shoes. thetimeofmylife_coach_1_big.png|P1 thetimeofmylife_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place on a stage, emulating the movie. The dancers are dancing under blue and purple spotlights. When "Because I've had the time of my life" is sung the spotlights turn red. At the end, there is a cut scene in which the female coach jumps into the male coach's arms, emulating the movie. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Put both of your hands around the other coach's head and make your arms fly back. Gold Move 2: *'P1: '''Point your right arm at the other coach. *'P2: After kissing the other coach's hand jump in the air and have your arms fly out in a semicircle. 'Gold Move 5: ' *'P1: '''Spin around in a clockwise direction several times. *'P2: Get on your knees and, using your hands, flap through P1's skirt. TheTimeOfMyLifeGM134.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 TheTimeOfMyLifeGM2(P1).png|Gold Move 2 (P1) TheTimeOfMyLifeGM2(P2).png|2nd Gold Move (P2) TheTimeOfMyLifeGM5.png|Gold Move 5 Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Cute" Dance style * Get GOOD when "This could be love" is sung Mashup (I've Had) The Time Of My Life ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers ''(no repeats) *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) (JD3) *''Love You Like a Love Song'' (JD4) *''Body Movin''' (JD2) *''Forget You'' (JD3) *''California Gurls'' (JD3) *''Make The Party (Don't Stop)'' (JD4) *''Dance All Nite'' (JD3) *''Firework'' (JD2) *''Mas Que Nada'' (JD4) *''The Power'' (JD2) *''Let's Go To The Mall'' (JD3) *''I Like To Move It'' (JD) *''Pump Up The Volume'' (JD2) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD) *''She's Got Me Dancin''' (JD3) Trivia *The radio edit version of the song is used; the instrumental bridge parts are shortened. *The dancers resemble the artists but the outfits they wear resemble the ones worn by the actors in the climax of the film, Dirty Dancing, where this song comes from. **However, the outfits are in different color schemes whereas in the film, the dress was completely pink and the suit was completely black. *In the Mashup, Mas Que Nada's pictograms are blue instead of the original brown, and Make The Party (Don't Stop)'s pictograms are in a much darker shade. *In the menu, when the player selects the Mashup, the coach from Ring My Bell appears, although she doesn't appear in this Mashup. **However, this is only the case for the Wii U. For the PS3, the ''Love You Like A Love Song'' coach will appear instead. * This is the second song to have a cut scene; the first was Why Oh Why, and it is followed by The Lazy Song. * This is one of the longest songs in the JD series, along with Satisfaction, I Don't Feel Like Dancin', Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), Lovers Again, Bad Romance, Love Machine, Kiss Datte Hidarikiki ''and ''Heavy Rotation. * In the [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/TheTimeOfMyLife/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now files], there are 2 pictograms that are blue and yellow instead of yellow and red, so the positions or color schemes for the dancers may have been different at one point. * The Mashup has one incorrect pictogram. * The Power appears several times in a row in this song's Mashup; this also happens with Kids in America ''in Rock Lobster, Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' in'' Oops!...I Did It Again,'' Dagomba ''in Pump It,'' Crying Blood ''in Pump It and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance.'' * Sometimes, when playing the routine, parts of the gloves for both of the dancers will turn golden that has glitter. * This is the first song in the series to have parentheses in the beginning of the title. * In the menu icon, their gloves are on their left hand but in the routine they are on the right hand. ** This is also the case in the Just Dance Now files. Gallery thetimeofmylife.jpg|''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' TimeOfMyLifeinactive.png TimeOfMyLifeactive.png thetimeofmylife_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover thetimeofmylifejd4.jpg I've Had The Time of my life coaches.png Iveandfine.png|P1's appearance in Fine China TheTimeOfMyLife_pictos.png|Pictograms the time of my life unused gold.png|Unused Gold Move the time of my life beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 the time of my life beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos Bill_Medley,_Jennifer_Warnes_-_(I've_Had)_The_Time_Of_My_Life (I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes Just Dance 4 Just dance 4 i had the time of my life mashup References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs from movies/television Category:1980s Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Disco Songs Category:Jazz Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Cutscenes